


Royal Pains

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Deepthroating, Desire, Dominant Bottom, Double Anal Penetration, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fucking, Gay Sex, Incest, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Seme Vegeta, Sibling Incest, Slash, Teaching, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Cabba, Uke Tarble, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Cabba gets in the middle of an argument between his Master and Vegeta’s brother, Tarble. But as the fight becomes heated, he finds himself between two hard places at once.





	Royal Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot for Vegeta month. He sure is seeing a lot of Tarble and Cabba this month. My next oneshot will involve some different characters for him to shack up with, lol. I know Tarble feels a little out of character, but I always like making him a sexual deviant of come kind.  
> (Sexual deviant Tarble is bestest, most fun Tarble ;) -Pika)

Cabba smiled as he began to run towards Vegeta’s house. He had been offered the chance to go to Universe 7 to train for a little bit. It would be nice to learn under his master for a while.

As he knocked on the door and Bulma answered though, he knew that something was wrong. It appeared that there were guests in the Briefs house. The young man felt a little nervous as he was invited into the main living room. There the elite’s eye caught something that he wasn’t expecting. His master was sitting on the couch, but next to him there appeared to be a much shorter version of him. Cabba noted a few other differences. The stranger had a small curl of hair coming out from his widow’s peak and a tail. From what he remembered, Goku and Vegeta questioned him about tails.

Vegeta growled, but it wasn’t directed at the newcomer. “You had to get kicked out of your house.”

The shorter saiyan chuckled. “Excuse me for not wanting to use that as a beard any longer.” He looked at the newcomer, almost licking his lips. “So, Nii-san, who’s this?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “A prince isn’t vulgar.” The eldest prince stood. “Excuse him, Cabba. Someone dropped him on his head as a baby.” The prince planned to take his student to train. Staying around his brother was driving him crazy. Vegeta grabbed Cabba’s arm, dragging him to the gravity room. “That’s my brother, Tarble. Watch out for him.”

Cabba nodded as the gravity was about to kick on. “I never told you how long I have.” That got Vegeta’s attention. “I should be here for a few weeks. I wanted to get stronger, and the girls don’t let me train with them.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “You let them walk all over you too much.” The prince crossed his arms. “A true saiyan warrior doesn’t allow anyone to step on them.”

“Here he goes again.” Tarble walked in with a yawn. “I wouldn’t waste my time listening to him, his speeches will keep you here all day,” the weaker saiyan stated. He bit his lip. There was bound to be a nice cock under all of that armor. Tarble was new to anything outside of their realm, but this was a saiyan, he could tell from the smell. His tail fluffed out a bit. “Why don’t you spend some time with me?”

“But Master and I…” Cabba began.

“Master?” Tarble looked back at his brother. “I didn’t know you were into that kinky shit.” He teased as Vegeta turned red. “Oh, don’t get all embarrassed. It isn’t the first time you’ve taken a sweet…” Tarble drew closer to Cabba. “Supple…mmm.”

“Tarble, that’s enough!” Vegeta growled. What was his brother playing at? Saiyan cultures between the planets were different. It wasn’t like Cabba was going to understand certain traditions. “He’s not even from our universe.”

The younger prince only smiled more at the elite. “So, you’re saying he’s fresh meat.” Tarble touched the side of Cabba’s face. “Oh, brother, he even looks like me. Have you been trying to say something? It has been a long time since you…” Vegeta snarled, only for Tarble to change the subject. “So, Cabba was it?” The boy nodded. “What kind of traditions do your saiyans partake in?”

The elite felt a bit bewildered by Tarble’s way of speaking. He looked back at his master, hoping for an answer, but got nothing. “Are you talking about holidays?”

The younger prince facepalmed. “How innocent are you? You have to be a virgin.” Tarble noticed that his brother’s ears perked up at that. Vegeta was so predictable. “Tell me, Cabba, have you ever toyed with your ass?”

The elite turned bright red. “No! Why?” He looked around franticly. “I don’t get it.”

Vegeta tried and failed to hold back a groan. Of course Tarble would bring up his fetish as a way to persuade him. Taking a fresh ass was such a turn on, the tightness couldn’t be beat. Tarble would know this first hand though…touching between siblings was nothing new for the saiyans of their universe. “He’s asking if you’ve ever done anal.” There was a purr to his voice as he drew closer to his student.

“Anal?!” Cabba went even redder. “I haven’t even…” He noticed how the two princes were looking at him. Something in his stomach dropped as he thought about what they were really talking about. “When you said traditions…what did you mean?”

Tarble grinned, grabbing the boy’s chin. “Our kind use pleasure as a way to increase our bonds. Even family ties mean nothing without some desire attached.” His hand dragged down the elite’s body. “You mean to tell me…that you don’t understand pleasure that way,” Tarble whispered into the boy’s ear.

Cabba felt heat spread through him. This wasn’t normal… was it? The seductive stare was causing parts of him to stir. “I… I still don’t under…oh.” Tarble’s hand reached where his crotch was and started to rub him through his armor. “Wha…what are you…oh?”

Tarble chuckled as he leaned closer. “You’re in another universe, it’s best to learn the traditions of others.” The younger prince leaned forward, sampling the skin at Cabba’s neck. His eyes remained on his brother though. Both of them shared a smirk, Tarble knew his job in this. He would be rewarded once his brother had that virgin ass riding on him.

Cabba gasped, why wasn’t he moving? “I…oh.” He wanted to learn as much as he could about the saiyans of Universe 7, but he didn’t think sex would be included in that lesson. Tarble’s lips continued going down his neck, causing his heat to grow.

“Mmm, you look very over…dressed,” the younger prince began, nibbling on the elite’s ear. His ass was already tingling at the idea of being taken. He could already feel what the boy was packing. While Vegeta preferred to thrust into a tight body, Tarble enjoyed getting pounded into. Not that he wouldn’t find a way to entice Cabba into letting him dominate him a few times. How long did the boy say he was staying here?

Cabba felt dazed as a pair of hands came from behind him and helped him remove his armor. He moaned softly as the cold air hit him. His chest was bare, but he found that he didn’t dislike any of this. Instead, it felt like he was falling. He was almost always referred to as an innocent prude back home…for the first time, the veil where he held his judgements was falling. The mischievous eyes of the younger prince were intoxicating. “I feel cold…” He had no time to finish his sentence. Tarble pulled him into a kiss. The universe 6 saiyan didn’t know what to do. He had never felt a pair of lips against his own. Accompanying those lips were a stronger set of hands that were going down his back, massaging everywhere. It was strange, he was sure that Tarble’s hands were against his chest, tracing the muscle that could be found there.

Slowly, a tongue ghosted along his bottom lip. Cabba whimpered, allowing that tongue entry into his mouth. The elite’s mind turned to mush as Tarble’s tongue touched his own; it wasn’t fierce, but rather seductive as it worked to get him to join in. Without a second thought, Cabba found himself touching Tarble’s body in front of him. Part of him was still confused…another man was touching him, but he already felt so aroused. Rarely did he get this horny. Something soft crept up his leg, feeling almost like velvet. The strange appendage drew closer to his member, causing Cabba to moan into the younger prince’s mouth, but that moan was devoured as his tongue was sucked on.

Vegeta grinned as he watched the display. His hands were busy, squeezing that tight ass that was going to be his. He couldn’t help but feel turned on by the two of them. He didn’t think he would want to fuck his brother again…not after he found out about the Tech-Tech…but now…his brain was entertaining the idea of Tarble on his knees in front of him. The elder royal, leaned down, sucking on Cabba’s ear. It was hard to decide what ass he wanted more right now.

Tarble opened his eyes, catching his brother’s stare. He smirked into the kiss he was giving the elite. It appeared that he would get everything he wanted. Finally, he raised his tail so he could flick it against the tip of Cabba’s member. The boy’s lips came free of his as he moaned. “You seem to like being touched…” Tarble was starting to wonder if he had just found a true submissive. This Cabba didn’t appear to want any control at all. The younger prince purred, this would do well for all of them. Tarble made a small circle against the boy’s chest. “How much do you want to get taken?”

“Ta…Taken?” That tail wrapped around him, causing Cabba to whimper. “Oh…” He was clinging to Tarble as the hairs on the prince’s tail sent a wave of sensations up his spine. “Wha…what do you…?” He felt someone rubbing his ass, but it wasn’t the cheeks. His hole was being circled by a single finger. “Oh…what…I…” Cabba felt a tingling inside of him. “Can? Is that mmm, possible?”

Tarble caressed the boy’s chest. “How would you feel about your master taking you there, thrusting into the tightest part of you?” He whispered while looking in the elite’s eyes. “You want that domination, don’t you?”

Cabba moaned as the finger pushed forward, penetrating him slightly. He thought he would feel pain, but no. His body was still on overdrive from the intense sensations on him. Finally, that tail wrapped completely around him, stroking him slowly. “Oh…mmm.” His eyes closed as Tarble’s hand began to slowly work its way towards his cock, only to gasp when it finally touched him.

“You’re bigger than I thought you would be.” Tarble almost drooled as he stared down at that large member. Sure, it was nowhere as big as his brother’s, but it would fit inside of him nicely. “Tell me, do you want to touch me?” As if under a spell, Cabba reached forward. “How rude of me, I’m still dressed. How about if I let your master take over for a bit?”

The elite felt dazed as he was turned towards Vegeta. Cabba heard a purr, as the prince descended on him. Their lips touched, and unlike Tarble’s gentleness, these lips were fierce. Cabba moaned as his tongue was forced to do battle with his master’s. He already knew he had lost and allowed the elder prince’s tongue to taste as much of him as possible. The elite let out a whimper as his cock was stroked by the prince’s hand. Vegeta clearly wanted him. He remembered what Tarble said about his ass. Did he want his Master inside of him like that? The longer he was stroked, the more he wished it was so.

Tarble chuckled as he watched the two of them. He knew his brother would fall into his trap. Vegeta may have been a valuable warrior, but Tarble was the king of seduction. It didn’t matter what he did, everyone fell for his games. Slowly, he raised his tail, rubbing it between Cabba’s ass cheeks. The boy moaned, but Vegeta growled at him, showing off his dominance. “Nii-san really does want to be the first inside.” The younger prince stroked himself as he came beside Cabba. “Nii-san is also over dressed, don’t you agree?”

The elite moaned with need as he stared up as his mentor. “Master…”

Vegeta heard that one word, forcing him back. Both his student and younger brother watched as he stripped. One was in a state of bliss as he was stroked, the other gave him a knowing glance. The elder prince stroked himself once he was naked. “Cabba, have you ever sucked cock?”

The boy shook his head. “I…I haven’t even touched a woman…” He looked away feeling embarrassed. “Tarble stole my first kiss.” Cabba felt a little ashamed as his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look at his master. Tarble kissed at his neck.

Vegeta grinned. “Get to your knees, Tarble will show you what to do.”

“Aren’t you brothers?” Cabba said, feeling confused.

Tarble helped the boy to the ground. “That means nothing for our kind. I told you before, bonds grow because of sex.” He reached up, grabbing Vegeta’s cock. His eyes looked up at his brother. “Dominance has always been an attractive trait for our kind.” The elder prince watched his brother lean forward, caressing that his tip with his thumb. “Watch me carefully, Cabba.”

The elite stared on, keeping his eyes on Vegeta’s member and Tarble’s mouth. The younger prince leaned forward, sticking out his tongue and sliding it down that powerful cock. Cabba felt a tingling down his spine as Tarble brought his tail down, stroking the boy as he trailed his tongue down the cock he had been craving. Vegeta didn’t need to know that he came here just to ride on him. Cabba whimpered as those soft hairs returned. Now he kind of wished he had a tail. “Tarble…” As he spoke, the younger prince began to devour the head of his master’s cock. The entire tip was inside of Tarble’s mouth while a slurping sound surrounded them. “Tar…” The boy felt fascinated. Each bob of Tarble’s neck, had him taking in more of his master’s length. The elite salivated as Vegeta’s hand came down, touching the side of his brother’s face. It appeared that his master liked that feeling. Cabba found his eyes heading downward, he could see just how erect Tarble was. He lowered himself as that tail remained. Tarble was so caught up in sucking off Vegeta that he didn’t notice what Cabba was doing. The elite had the younger prince’s member in his face. His eyes fell as he leaned forward, licking it the way he had seen Tarble do it.

The younger prince stopped what he was doing and looked down. Tarble grinned. “Just keep track of your teeth…mmm.” Vegeta directed him back to sucking on him, causing Tarble to rejoice.

The elder prince stared down, groaning low in his throat. He had forgotten just how well Tarble sucked him. He looked down at his brother’s challenging eyes and moaned. “Oh, fuck.” His hips began to move on their own as Tarble deep throated him. “Tar…mmm.”

Tarble grinned, only to moan himself. Cabba had begun to take him into his mouth. The boy was a fast learner; it didn’t take him long to begin to work him into the back of his throat. Saliva trailed from Tarble’s lips as he glanced downward. “You…mmm, you’re pretty good at that…” The younger prince lowered his hand, touching Cabba’s face. “How about something bigger?”

The boy moaned, pulling off of Tarble and raising back to his knees. He felt dazed as they kissed, but felt something against their lips. Cabba felt his mouth open as a cock appeared between them. Both of them began to suck on at least one side of Vegeta’s cock.

The older prince grinned. To think he could have both of them going after him like this. “You’ve taught him well, Tarble.” The younger prince backed away, allowing Cabba to begin deep throating his master. Slowly, Vegeta watched as Tarble got to his feet. The older prince couldn’t stop himself as he leaned down and the two kissed. When was the last time they did anything like this? Vegeta couldn’t remember. The prince’s hand found his brother’s ass and squeezed. Tarble moaned, pushing himself against those fingers. “You still like it deep?”

“Oh, Nii-san…” Tarble groaned, feeling himself be penetrated. He moved his ass, forcing them to go as deep as possible. He couldn’t wait to ride that cock.

Cabba pulled off of his master and his eyes watched the two. “What are you?” The boy began as Vegeta turned his attention to him. Tarble was ramming himself on his fingers, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t toy with his student as well.

“Cabba, turn around for me,” the prince ordered, causing his student to do it without question. Taking his free hand, Vegeta sucked on a few of his fingers before placing them at Cabba’s opening. The boy whimpered as he was pressed into completely for the first time. “Relax…”

“But…what…?” Cabba was beyond confused. There was some pain, but suddenly those fingers curled inside of him, touching something he didn’t understand. “OH…” His moan caught the attention of both princes. “Yes, oh…wha…OH.”

Vegeta groaned as Cabba loosened around his fingers. It appeared that his student really did want to be taken. He slipped in a third finger, earning him a loud whimper. “Are you sure you’ve never been taken?”

“Master…oh.” Vegeta’s cock twitched at being called such a thing in this situation. “Vegeta…oh, yes.” Cabba felt those fingers leave him and let out a mewl of disappointment.

Vegeta removed his fingers from Tarble as well as he walked up to the wall and pushed a button, a bed popped off from the inside of the wall. He walked back, grabbing Cabba and placing the boy on his back. The prince grabbed this student’s legs, pulling them up so he could rub himself against that tight ass. “You want it?”

Cabba blinked up at his master. That large cock was positioned at his hole. “Please…Master…” Slowly, he was pressed into, causing him to gasp loudly. The prince pulled back before thrusting back in. His eyes filled with tears for only a minute as his body adjusted to having something so big inside of him. “Oh…it’s…oh, Master.”

Vegeta sped up his hips as he felt that tightness. This was definitely an anal virgin. He thrust in harder, feeling those narrow walls gripping him in the best way. “That’s it…oh, fuck.”

Tarble watched the two and grinned. He came forward, straddling Cabba’s lap. He faced the boy, keeping his back to his brother as he rubbed is ass against Cabba’s member. “You’re prepared to get it from both ends?”

Cabba whimpered, only to mewl as something tight surrounded his cock. Tarble rocked himself causing even needier moans to fall from the elite’s lips. “Oh…oh, yes…” The boy was drooling. “Hard, oh, tight.”

Tarble slammed himself down on that member, watching the boy’s reactions. “Mmm, you like my ass…that’s it…” Tarble was slamming himself down on that member, controlling everything that Cabba felt around his member. The younger prince felt a pair of lips on his neck and knew what his brother was doing. “Vegeta…”

“Oh…hard…oh, yes…deep…tight…oh.” Cabba was trying to thrash against the bed, but couldn’t. Between Tarble riding him and Vegeta controlling his hips, he was powerless. “Oh…more…”

“More?” Vegeta chuckled as he thrust in harder. Cabba really was made to be taken. “It’s almost like you need another cock.” He purred, feeling that Tarble had read his mind. His brother’s tail was starting to rub against that hole. Vegeta pulled out, allowing his brother to wrap his tail around him before pressing back into his student.

“OH…oh, what is…oh, yes…So big,” Cabba whimpered as he was taken. “Take me…oh, take me.”

Cabba grinned, leaning into his brother’s chest as he rode on that cock. “Mmm, my tail against Nii-san’s cock… in such a place.” He felt his own cock twitch with pleasure.

Vegeta thrust forward, never did he think that something this kinky would happen in his lifetime. “That’s…oh fuck…”

Cabba clawed at the bed as he cried out in pleasure. His body couldn’t take it anymore as he came hard inside of Tarble’s ass. “Tarble…Master…OH… OH!” He felt himself be milked dry before being pulled out of. Cabba remained in a daze as he watched the brothers switch gears.

Vegeta grabbed Tarble’s waist and pushed him down to the bed face first. He rubbed himself against that ass before pressing inside. “Oh, yeah.”

“Vegeta…oh, Nii-san…” Tarble wrapped his tail around his brother’s waist, allowing him to push and pull on that strong body. “Deep…fuck me deep.”

“Tarble…mmm, that’s it…oh.” The elder prince kept going, making sure to hit that place inside of his brother. “You want me?”

“Oh… yes…missed, oh…” Tarble whimpered. This was the only time he would become weak, when his brother fucked him, his body caved to that large member every time. “Nii-san.”

“You…oh, you missed me, missed my…” Vegeta fell over his brother’s body, kissing at Tarble’s neck.

“Oh, yes…missed everything…oh, deeper…” Tarble moaned, pushing himself back and meeting every thrust. “Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

“Oh, Tarble…Tarble…” Vegeta slammed his hips forward, causing the pleasure to increase between them. “I…oh, you should visit more…mmm, often.”

“Yes…oh, yes, Nii-san,” Tarble whimpered as Cabba pulled himself up. The boy crept closer to them, slipping his hand under Tarble’s body and stroking him. “Oh…Oh, I’m…I’m…OH!” Tarble came, shooting all over the bed. He moaned loudly as he fell against the bed, turning into a whining mess. “Nii-san…give me…Oh, that’s, yes.” The warmth filled him just the way he wanted. Moans filled the room as the elder prince milked himself dry inside his brother.

Cabba watched Vegeta pull out and Tarble turn around. His master fell on his brother and they began to kiss each other passionately. He felt a little out of place until Tarble’s tail wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to them. “I…”

Tarble purred, grabbing the boy’s face. “How long did you say you were staying?” Cabba turned red. “You can fuck me anytime you need it.”

Vegeta purred. “I think he prefers it in the ass,” the elder prince said, feeling them cuddle into his chest.

Tarble grinned, “I wouldn’t mind fucking you on a regular basis. We can always swap.” Cabba turned even redder as he thought of such a thing, but as the night went on, he couldn’t deny that he wanted the two of them again. His visit for training turned into nothing by a romp and by the time he had to return home, the elite lost count of how many times he had tasted either princes’ cock. He figured that was what he got for hanging out with royals.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being posted so late. Today is my birthday, and the new semester starts on Tuesday, so I have been a bit distracted talking to all of my family across the country and making sure I have all the supplies I need for my classes. It is also a bit difficult to beta explicit content while holding casual conversation with one's grandma.  
> -Pika


End file.
